


The Siren

by Spoilmeglam



Category: The 100 (TV), The Siren - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoilmeglam/pseuds/Spoilmeglam
Summary: My name is Clarke Abigail Griffin, I am the daughter of Jacob Griffin and Abby Griffin, big sister to twins Aden Griffin and Madi Griffin. Their names are engraved into my mind, the memories that I have left of them are getting fewer and fewer.OrClarke is a Siren who can’t talk to mortals until her servitude is over. She meets Lexa who shakes up  goody two-shoe Clarke and makes her fall in love with herself again.





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own.  
> Looking for a beta writer  
> Or   
> Even someone to co-write.

  

       

Based on the book

by Kiera Cass

  

My name is Clarke Abigail Griffin, I am the daughter of Jacob Griffin and Abby Griffin, big sister to twins Aden Griffin and Madi Griffin. Their names are engraved into my mind, the memories that I have left of them are getting fewer and fewer. They say the mind holds on to things so why can’t I remember more things about them? Instead all I can remember clearly was the last memory I had with them. The smell of the salty ocean air on our skin, the laughter of the twins playing in the pool. The smile on my fathers face whenever my mother tried to tell a medical joke. That memory I will cherish forever. 

———————

 “All aboard!”

 

The year was 1952, I was 18 years old and had just graduated high school. My family planned a cruise for my graduation present. I couldn’t wait to get away, to relax.

“Hurry Clarke!! We can’t miss the ship!” Little madi said while pulling on my arm. I rolled my eyes, “Madi, the ship won’t leave us when we are literally walking towards it.” I told her pulling my arm away. Aden giggled at us before nudging his twin sister. “I’ll race you mads,” he said before sprinting towards the ship laughing. “That’s no fair!” She yelled as she took off behind him, “that’s cheating!”

I shook my head at them as I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. Looking up I saw the big smile of my dad, “you excited little sky?” he asked me. He has called me that ever since I could remember, he used to tell me that all I’d ever do was look up and point at the sky. Asking to go up.

I nodded my head, “I mean a week on a cruise ship soaking up the sun?? Of course I am dad.” I smiled as he let out a big laugh before grabbing ahold of my mom with his other arm and letting go of me as we caught up to Aden and Madi. After checking our tickets we made our way to our rooms on board the ship.

——

 

It had been two days since we left New Zealand, heading towards Australia. We had spent a few days in New Zealand exploring and we could t wait to get to Australia. we were having a blast so far. The pool was relaxing, the games of bingo and checkers kept us all up late into the night. My father loved gambling with other passengers and my mother had found a few other doctors to chat with. 

 

It was on the third day that everything changed.

I had just woken up when I heard commotion out on the deck whilst heading to meet my family for breakfast. Before entering the dinning hall I snuck outside to see what was going on. A huge crowd was standing looking over the edge and yelling. I looked over to see three people in the water, not moving. I had no idea what had happened until I felt movement next to me. I looked over to see a man climbing the rail, he looked at me and smiled, “do you hear that? It’s so beautiful.” and then he jumped to his death.

I screamed and ran towards the dining hall to find my parents as I heard more screams of people falling to their deaths. “Mom! Dad!” I yelled as I saw them at a table with madi and Aden. I ran to them, crashing into my fathers chest, crying and mumbling. I was trying to tell them what was happening but I couldn’t form the words.

My dad was trying to soothe me when all of a sudden there was a huge crashing noise and everything started to fall. We grabbed onto anything we could to stop us from falling, but it was no use. The impact was so hard that my ears were ringing but I could still hear screams and cries. The noise was getting louder and it felt like the ship was dragging along something. My eyes grew wide as I looked up at my dad. Our eyes met and we knew that the boat had to have hit something. He grabbed me, checking for any injuries and then looked over at my mom who was checking on the twins. “People are hurt jake! I need to help them!” She yelled as she ran off to the closest injured person.

The twins clung to me, scared and crying. All of a sudden the noise stopped and all we could hear was the most beautiful song.

The crying and screams faded into silence.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to rush outside. I listened for a while until someone hit my arm startling me out of my trance. My parents started to follow the crowd before I grabbed them, feeling the twins let go of me. “Mom! Dad! Stop, what are you doing!? What if something is wrong?”

I looked at their faces, they were smiling and calm. I looked around, everyone was calm. I didn’t know what to do, the room was a mess, food and glass all over the floor, so I followed them. I looked around to get the twins when I noticed they were gone. I started to panic. I needed to find them and then I needed to figure out what happened to the ship and why people were being so weird.

As I got closer to the doors leading out to the deck of the ship, I saw more people jumping over board. Smiles on their faces. As we passed through the doors, the song flooded my ears. I felt the calmness. I looked over at my parents. They were holding each other’s hand and climbing overboard as well. I walked toward the rail, peering out into the ocean, the air filling my lungs, the smell of the ocean made my mouth water. I needed to feel it on my skin, inside my body and in my lungs.

I jumped.

As soon as I hit the water I started sinking, my body felt like a rag doll. I opened my eyes to see people sinking down as well, smiles still on their faces, and the song still playing loudly like a lullaby.

For a brief moment I thought of my family. Our home. My friends. The twins.

_Fuck, the twins!!_

I looked around, struggling. The water filling my lungs was burning. I screamed when I saw my parents a good ways below me, gone.

I started to swim towards the surface but it felt like I had weights on my feet, pulling me down.

_No no I don’t want to die._

I struggled more, screaming.

_I haven’t lived my life yet. I have so much more to do. No no I want to live, please no!_

**_what would you give to live?_** A voice spoke to me.

 _Anything_!

The weight lifted and I felt a tugging on my arms, dragging me towards the surface and away from the dying passengers.

Once I hit air, I coughed up water for what felt like forever, like I could never get it out of me. I looked over and saw a pale skinned girl with jet black hair.

“Wh-who are you?” I asked, my voice coarse. The girl smiled. My stomach churned, remembering the smiles of the passengers.

“I’m Octavia. This here is raven.” She responded, nodding over to another girl who had brown hair. They saved me. _But what about the other passengers?_

“The other people, my-my family. You have to help them to!” I said, too weak to do much.

“They are gone Clarke.” Raven said as she grabbed on to my shoulder, trying to soothe me. I jerked away,

“how do you know my name!?” I yelled. “Wait wait wait, am I dead? Are you guys angels or something?”

“Calm down, you are not dead. And no we are not angels,” Octavia laughed.

“Far from it,” raven said rolling her eyes. “We are sirens. Slaves to the ocean. And yes sirens are fucking real.” Octavia slapped ravens arm before adding on to what raven was explaining,

“What miss grumpy means is that we help her. We sing and feed her.” I scrunch my eyebrows together.

 _The ocean? She? She eats?_ I was confused until my eyes landed on the sinking ship in the distance. _NO_.

“Clarke, breathe.” Octavia grabbed ahold of me. “Listen. We serve her and soon you will to. If you do she will give you life, you won’t ever get sick or hurt. You won’t grow any older than you are at this moment. When your time is up, in 100 years, you will get your voice and your freedom back.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.” I said softly, tears coming to my eyes.

“Listen there princess, she means that you have two choices, you can stay with us or you can join your family. And I mean join them, not save them.” Raven sounded frustrated. 

“Please stay. You said you wanted to live. You would give anything.” Octavia begged.

After a few moments, I nodded.

“I will stay.”

She pulled me into a quick hug, “Welcome to the sisterhood Clarke.” She pulled back and smiled before dragging me back under the water, deep into the ocean.

 

Image by delfinamermaid.com

 


	2. 80 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa meets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in search of a beta, sometimes my brain just goes and I need help editing lol.

 

80 Years Later

 

_Only one more to track down?_ I thought as I finished cutting out the few articles and pictures I could find on Timothy granger. I glued them into my scrapbook. Timothy was 16 years old and he was a passenger aboard the oasis of the seas, the last ship that had met its demise because of us. This scrapbook just might be the first one I’m able to actually finish. I closed it and looked over to my book case. 72 other scrapbooks, just like this one were sitting there. 

Ever since my first sinking in servitude to the ocean,  I have been obsessed with making these scrapbooks. I felt like I owed it to those people who died to know who they were and a bit about the lives they lived. They were people’s family and friends, and I was to blame for their deaths. I stood up, placing the current book on the shelf. 

_Tomorrow I will go to the library and search for the last passenger and then it will be finished_ , I thought. 

I stood staring at my bookcase until I heard a knock on my door. Looking over I saw echo, the newest of the sirens standing there. My mind immediately flashed back to the day I ‘saved’ her.

-20 years ago-

_I braced myself for a punch as I saw an angry girl with dark blonde hair coming towards me. Her face was swollen and red from being under the water for too long. Octavia had just explained to her what we are. What we do._

_** I** heard her cries._

_**I** pulled her out. _

_I raised my hands, “you wanted to be saved, you said you’d do anything,” I cried out. I was ashamed of what I did. I knew the choice this girl was going to have to make. I didn’t know what her life was like before this. What if she had people who depended on her?_

_She deserved to be mourned for. Not to be stuck for 100 years killing people in the oceans name._

_Fuck, I don’t know how many times I wished I could go back and die with my family._

_With that I vowed to never pull someone from the ocean ever again. I vowed it, no matter what I heard._

—-

 

“Earth to Clarke” echo said, waving her hand in my face. 

“Yeah, sorry... What’s up?” I asked as I tried blinking away the haze I was in. I looked over to her, her eyebrows knitted together, a slight worry on her face. I smiled softly, waiting for her to ask whatever it was she came to my room for. 

 

We had become close recently and I know she’s the only one in the house who understood why I’m so obsessed with making these scrapbooks. 

“We are all watching a movie, and raven just ordered a pizza online, want to join?” She asked as she looked over my scrapbooks. Reaching up, she ran her hand over them. “I didn’t know you still did these,” she whispered before I could respond. I nodded, 

“I know it’s stupid, I just, I don’t know, owe it to them I guess.” I looked down at my feet, expecting her to say something sarcastic. Instead, she turned and pulled me into a hug. 

“So what do you say?” She asked, knowing to let the scrapbook conversation go. Smirking I shrugged, grabbed her hand and headed towards the living room. 

 

I could hear Raven and Harper, (who was the oldest of us all) loudly arguing about something as I walked into the living room. Breakfast at Tiffany’s was on the screen ready to play. The spunky brunette was ready to pounce on Harper, her hands reaching for harpers blonde hair. They were arguing and fighting much louder than they should be. Instead of getting involved, I went around the room, closing the windows.

 

As I closed the last window I stood there for a minute, the sun on my pale skin felt good. I watched a few families playing on the beach, kids were screaming to each other, young couples kissing and parents running after their toddlers. Normally we leave the windows closed so people don’t overhear us talking, as it is our number one rule we have to follow. It was such beautiful day outside and we had just moved into a small beach cottage in South Carolina. It was a bit musty so we’ve been trying to air it out as much as we could. 

    

 Not being able to speak to other people has made for a pretty lonely 80 years. I was always a very open person, happy to meet new people and help others however I could. I probably sound ungrateful to be able to be alive. We have each other and we had a few others who have served their time to talk to and do things with. It’s not like we can read out to the older sirens who have since moved on. They were mortal again and our voices would affect them the same as any other human.  

We picked a town close to a college so it made it less weird that a group of 5 girls didn’t interact much with any of the locals. That way people would assume we are just focused on our studies. A loud scream shook me from my thoughts. 

I turned around and headed for the couch. Echo was trying to break up the argument. “Will you guys shut the fuck up! If someone hears you two it’s fucking over! I’ll cut your tongues out if someone dies because of one of you.” She hissed. Raven and Harper stopped and they were about to protest when Octavia came in. 

“Movie time!” She squealed as she plopped down on the couch next to me and pressed play. I chuckled as she snuggled up to me. 

Audrey Hepburn was staring at the Tiffany’s and Co window display and eating a pastry when Octavia pressed pause. “I want to own a gym.” She told us. I looked over at her,

 

“A gym?” I asked. She nodded excitedly and showed me her phone,

“There is one up for sale down the road I saw it as we were driving in. I emailed the owners and explained everything and they are willing to sell it to me.” She stopped and waited for us to object. When none of us did she continued. “I can order all the equipment and things online, advertising should be easy, I mean there isn’t any other gyms around here and we could all use it as well without being bothered.” 

“If that’s what you want your next adventure to be, then do it!” Harper said, walking over to hug her over the back of the couch. We all nodded along in agreement. “What about you Clarke? What’s next for you?” Harper asked. I looked up, all eyes were on me. Shrugging I stood up,

“I don’t know, maybe write something, take more classes online? I was thinking a biology major,” 

“Your art clarke! You’re supposed to say your art!” Raven exclaimed. 

“No Raven. Not art.” I grabbed my bag and headed toward the door, “I’m going to the library.” I told them as I walked out of the house.

 

My heart was pounding. Anxiety filling my body. I’ve never been the first one to leave the house. It was always one of the other girls who left to scope out the town. I just couldn’t be there anymore. I felt trapped. I could feel them judging me.  

Growing up art had always been my release from the real world. I had my work in a few art shows and I was set to go spend the summer after graduation with one of the best artists in California. After the shipwreck and I had chosen this life over dying, I couldn’t get myself to sketch or anything. 80 years later I still couldn’t. 

I walked for about 20 minutes until I was in the town. I looked around a bit. There was a few veggie stands, some Girl Scouts selling cookies and a ton of little shops with homemade goods. I walked a bit further until I spotted the library. Once inside I went straight for the computers, keeping my head low, my long blonde hair falling in my face. As I sat down at a free computer I looked around, studying the people around me. All of them looked like they were engrossed in their own books and computers.

_Good, I won’t be bothered_ , I thought to myself. I typed in Melina Smith, 20 years old and pressed enter. 

 

Headline: 

**Alabama State University mourns woman’s basketball star Melina Smith.**

She leaves behind her parents and older brother. 

She had such a short life

She loved basketball, started playing at age 6. 

Melina Smith on Facebook

LinaMeena on Instagram

 

After looking through her Instagram and Facebook pages I printed a few articles about her and some photos. Getting up from my seat I grabbed my things and went upstairs to the study area where there was hardly anyone. I sat down at a table near the book stacks in the back and started sorting.  

A good 15-20 minutes I could over hear someone talking. It was a frustrated girl talking to someone on the phone a little ways away.

“No anya you can’t borrow my apartment for the weekend.” There was a long pause and then she answered, “anya where would I even go! No I don’t want to stay at a hotel. I want to stay in my own bed where I know my things aren’t getting ruined and my bed isn’t being used for your sexual escapades with some girl. What, I do date!” I could hear the frustration in the girls voice the conversation was causing me to smile slightly. When I realized what I was doing I shook my head and focused back on my things.

_I never listen to other people and their conversations,_ I thought to myself but I wanted to listen more, wanted to know what this anya girl was saying back to her. 

“GOODBYE ANYA.” I looked up right as the girl walked into view from behind the book stacks. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry if I disturbed you,” she said softly. I stared at the girl. She was beautiful. Her eyes were an amazing shade of green, her brown hair was in a messy ponytail, her white button up shirt was off both shoulders, and her lips. _I want to kiss those lips._  I thought. My eyes grew wide, what the fuck is wrong with me.. I’ve never even had a crush or been on a date with anyone before let alone kiss them. So why was I thinking about kissing her? 

“I’m Lexa. I work here, do you need any help with anything?” 

God that voice. I shrugged and dipped my head back down looking at the articles

“Are you sure? I know where there are a lot of really good textbooks, you know for whatever you are studying. We keep them hidden so they don’t get ruined.” Lexa stopped talking, then huffed. “Sorry I’m rambling.” I looked up and gave the girl a half smile. “Can I at least get your name?” 

I opened my mouth but closed it quickly. I wanted to talk to her, to get to know her, but I knew that if I did then Lexa would be drawn to the ocean and she would die. I felt drawn to this girl though, like I needed to know her. I grabbed a paper and wrote something down. I passed it over to her to read.

 

Can’t talk 

“You can’t talk? Like you don’t have a voice?” She asked. I nodded a yes then grabbed the paper again.

 

I’m Clarke.

 

She said my name and I felt my stomach flutter. “You must be new, I’ve never seen you around here before.” Lexa pulled out a chair across from me and sat down. 

 

Only been here for a week or two,

I wrote and then looked around on the table in front of me. I found the map I had and I pointed to the last place we lived. “You’re from Maine?” She asked. I nodded yes. “I heard it’s pretty up there, but also that the water is freezing.” I smiled big and wrote down, VERY.  Lexa was about to say something else when my phone chimed not once but four times. I tore my eyes away from lexas and looked down. 

 

“Looks like someone is popular..boyfriend needing you?” Lexa said while nodding to my phone. I grabbed it to looked at the screen then immediately wrote, group chat with my roommates, down on the paper. I swear I saw her let out a breath of release. Quickly I scribbled again, I’m single. I glanced up to Lexa who now was sporting a huge smile on her face. “Yeah dating sucks, I’ve dated a few girls in the past but nothing long term.”

Now it was my turn to smile widely. _Get it together Clarke! She’s just a pretty girl, she probably feels bad for me_ , I told myself. My smile fell.

 

“I should probably get back to work but uh,” Lexa sounded nervous. “Could I maybe get your number to text you? And you know maybe show you around or something sometime?” Lexa was now standing, she looked like she was about to bolt if I gave her a no.

Smirking I grabbed ahold of her hand. A spark ran through me at the contact. I haven’t felt anything like that in over 80 years. I took a deep breathe and I could hear her do the same. Turning her hand over I wrote my number on her palm with an x next to it. When I was done I looked up at her, her lips were parted and her cheeks were a slight shade of pink. She looked sexy as hell. I realized I was still holding her hand so I slowly let it go, Feeling kind of sad that I did. I smiled at her and started gathering my things. 

Lexa cleared her throat, “Ah so yeah, I’ll uh, text you later, Clarke.” Now it was my turn for my cheeks to heat up. If I had a recording of her saying my name over and over again, I would die happy. I smiled at her once again and then I winked. 

_I did NOT just wink at her!_ My eyes grew wide, I was mortified. _Who the fuck winks anymore!?_

I quickly waved a bye to her and headed out of the library as I heard her chuckle a little behind me and a small “bye.” 

 

 

I slowly walked back home, my mind racing. I shouldn’t have even engaged with Lexa. It would only mean trouble. She could end up dead because of me for Christ sakes. If one word escapes me she would die. I can’t do that. Not to her. Not to ANYONE. I need to stay away from her. 

I was close to the house, I thought about walking on the beach along the ocean but I couldn’t. I was mad at her. Mad that the ocean would do this to me. 80 years after graduation and I’m still a virgin. How pathetic. I was supposed to go to college after my summer art program and I was going to meet an amazing man or woman and I would fall in love with them and I would give them that gift. Now I have to wait another 30 years.  

Being immortal and never aging isn’t really an easy thing to tell someone. I mean we can’t even actually tell them. Yeah raven and echo have hooked up with people in past cities. They had fun but they never saw them again after that.

 I need to stay away from Lexa, but I don’t want to. 

**_My sweet child, come to me._** The ocean said. 

_No_! I told her. _I’m mad_ ,

**_no you’re sad, let me soothe you_**. We only need each other child. You don’t need her.

_BUT I WANT HER_. I yelled at the ocean. The sky started to grow dark and I could smell rain. 

**_You do not get to have her! You are mine dear girl. Now come here._ **

 the wind was picking up. I knew she was getting angry. So I left the road and I walked towards her, placing my bag on the sand and walked into the water. I could feel her pull me in, calm me, and whisper softly in my ears. I closed my eyes and let her take over.

              

Some time later I walked out of the ocean. I wasn’t angry anymore. I just wanted to go into the house and lay down. 

As I walked into the house raven ran over to me, throwing her arms around me, hugging me tightly. “I’m sorry Clarke.”

“It’s okay Rae,” I told her, hugging her back. We held each other for a little until the vibration of my phone startled us. Raven pulled back, her eyebrow raised. I grabbed my phone from my bag and we saw an unknown number.

“Ooo who’s-“ 

“Mind your business Rae,” I yelled and giggled as I ran towards my room. 


End file.
